Stranded
by peanut0565
Summary: The real reason why Obiwan Hates Flying So Much, Obiwan and Anakin Find themselves in much more trouble then first thought COMPLETE!
1. The Crash

**Stranded**

**Authors' Note: i dont own any star wars characters, sadly...just the plot is mine Enjoy! **

**Edited: I did some proofreading, for you readers sakes, hopefully its more logical and easiler to read now, i should of warned you. I tend to just write and not go over the corrections ' - anyways thanks to April Hurst, i got most of the corrections made**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Crash

"Anakin! Strap Yourself Down Now!" Obi-wan yelled at his young padawan, trying to keep the ship stable enough for anakin to get to his seat.

"But master! Let me try, I'm great at steering!" He argued struggling to keep himself on his feet.

"Stop arguing Anakin and get strapped in now! this will be a rough landing!" He shouted angerly again, 'why that boy is so disobedient is be-on me...' he thought to himself as the ship cleared the atmosphere just barely keeping it from over heating and burning.

Anakin finally stopped trying to argue with obi-wan, and sat down in his seat thumbling with his seat belt and finally strapping himself in.

"Hold On!" Obi-wan shouted as he tried to bring the ship down slightly softly, but the right wing was damaged, badly, the other ship had more firepower and more speed, too much for the ship they had been given to use

The ship basically a nose dive into the ground crushing the nose of it interally, everything was jolted backwards inside as the ship then tipped over upside down.

A few hours past...

Anakin awoke wincing slightly, his chest hurt from the jolt he received from the crash, he glanced around, everything was toppled over and he realized he was looking at the ceiling.

"Master?" He called out, only seeing a part of the ship, he didnt see obi-wan, nor did he hear from him

"Master!" He called out again with a slight worried tone, this was only Anakins' 3rd mission with obi-wan. Both were slightly inexperience, Obi-wan with having a padawan, and Anakin for not facing anything very threatening. Anakin unstrapped himself falling to the ceiling floor, hitting his head. He yelped slightly standing up unsteadily and rubbing his head. Debris was everywhere. The ship was totaled.

"Master?" He called out making his way to the front of the ship. It was in even worse condition then the part that he had been. He then found the cockpits' seat, he felt Obi-wans' hair. It was wet and slimy, he couldnt define a color but he was sure it was blood.

"Master?" He asked but Obi-wan didn't respond, anakin then reached up to where obi-wan was strapped in and unstrapped Obi-wan, He fell into an entangled mess on the ground, he was definitly out cold. Anakin tried to lift Obi-wans' arms and rested them on his shoulders starting to drag his master out. Obi-wan was still much taller then Anakin. Then again Anakin was still growing. After a few minutes of trudging trying to keep Obi-wans' body from hitting the debris around, He finally made it to the door, his arms were occupied at the moment so he just used his foot and kicked the door down. He brought Obi-wan out panting.

He propped Obi-wan up against the ship. He then looked around, a new planet for him. It was covered in trees, lots and lots of trees. He sighed heavily, they were stranded for now. He looked back at Obi-wan, he had a bad gash on his forehead. He walked over to him and sat down beside obi-wan, and looked at himself he just had a huge bruise from the seatbelt from the ship. He then finally drifted off into a light sleep

* * *

**Authors' Note: thats chapter 1...reviews please!**


	2. The Situation

**Authors' Note: ok heres chapter 2, i hope you guys are liking it so far, please more Reviews! i love getting reviews...

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: the situation**

* * *

Obi-wan started to come around after a day of being unconcious. The blood from his gash had ran down most of his face and a part of his hair, making it look like he had just got out of a heavy battle, but it was starting to dry finally. He opened his eyes partly blinking several times. He was having the worse headache he had ever had before. Obi-wan moved his right hand to over his forehead and touched it with his index and middle finger, he brought it down to his eye level, blinking his eyes a few times to make his hand clearer to him. He saw and felt the build, he moaned quietly to himself as he rested his right hand over his gash. He glanced over the rest of his body, and spotted stained blood on his leg as well, another gash. He sighed heavily, 'thats just great...' he thought sarcastically to himself.

Then he realized something, 'wheres Anakin!' he thought to himself bringing him to a panicked state. He opened his eyes widely in slight fear for his young padawans' safety. He slowly rose to his feet using the side of the ship as a brace. He was much more tired then he thought at first. He looked at the ship, it was destoried be on repair he figured. 'but how did i get outside?' he thought to himself with a confused face. He looked around without moving a foot for anakin.

"Anakin?" he shouted loud as he could. He waited a few moments, no answer.

"Anakin!" He shouted again with an worried tone. He half-limped his way around the ship, seeing no sign of his young padawan.

Finally Anakin heard him from his position inside the ship and walked outside, seeing Obi-wan leaning against the ships' side.

"Master!" Anakin answered in relief, He had wondered if his master would even wake again. He ran over to Obi-wan and embraced him, only reaching to Obi-wans' waist though.

"Anakin..." he started and then sighed heavily and patted Anakin on the shoulders. "next time answer on the first call!" he said kneeling down to Anakin's eye level. Anakin almost gave Obi-wan a heart attack right then and there, not being able to find him at all.

"where were you?" Obi-wan asked seeing the black tint on Anakins' face.

"i was in the ship...trying to make the navigational systems' work. Trying to find out where we are!" he said smiling, hoping his master would approve what he had been doing whilst Obi-wan was asleep.

"good, young padawan, very good, any luck yet?" Obi-wan asked.

"no...the whole system is down, I need parts...I havent been able to do much..." Anakin answered in a slight disappointment, He was excellent at fixing things, but He couldnt fix this one, he needed parts.

"Alright...We must search for a city of some sort...there must be one around here" Obi-wan replied standing fully again, leaning heavily on the ships' side. He was far to weak to travel, but he knew he must, to keep himself and Anakin alive. They must get threw this forest, and find the beings that live on this planet.

"Are you sure we should travel in your condition, master? you hit your head pretty hard from the looks of it" Anakin questioned.

"We must...dont worry, young padawan, I will keep us both alive" He ensured Anakin, but still saw doubt in the young padawans' eyes, he showed doubt in his eyes as well though tried to cover it up. He sighed as he reached down to his waist, his light saber was there, his only weapon. He also looked at Anakin, he too still had his light saber. Obi-wan also looked at him for any injuries, but saw none. He looked like he had made it threw the crash without getting a scratch, 'good...' he thought to himself. Anakin could use his light saber, he just knew the basics, Obi-wan knew he would become much better with experience.

"alright...we will head out at next dawn, lets get some rest now so we are ready for tomorrow morning" Obi-wan ordered slightly patting his padawan on the head. Anakin smiled, he did not argue with Obi-wan for once, he just sat down leaning against the ship and fell asleep quickly. Obi-wan slowly got back down to sitting position, wincing some. He looked at his right pants leg, it was stained dark red now, it was much larger then before. Anakin apparently didnt notice this wound. Obi-wan pulled his pants' leg up to reveal another nasty gash in the middle of his lower leg, dead middle between his knee and ankle. He winced as he saw it the pulled his pants leg down again. He then looked at Anakin, and smiled, 'at least he was still in good health, be thankful for that' he thought to himself before drifting off into a deep sleep

* * *

**Authors' Note: Again Reviews Please!**


	3. Day One

**Authors Note: Replying To The Reviews time!**

**Nignt Of The Land**: sorry for the grammar problems...im not that great with grammar...ill try and improve on that , also you mention check on the personalities, if they are perfect so far why bring it up? have other fanfics here strayed from the actual personalities of the characters? well ill try and keep it to their set personalities, so other then that...thank you for your advice

**Jedi Keliam Kenobi**: thanks for the kind words, this will further my effort to make this fanfic great

* * *

**Chapter 3: Day One**

* * *

Obi-wan awoke just as the sun was rising, he yawned slightly, feeling just as sore as the other day, if not worse. He looked down and saw Anakin, his head was leaning on Obi-wans' arm as he was sleeping soundly. Obi-wan prodded him for him to wake up. Anakin moved his face over to the other side muttering something about, 'more time...'. Obi-wan looked at him for a second then stood up, Anakin fell over sideways awaking instantly before he went face first into the ground. He looked up at Obi-wan with a slight glare of the rude awaking, but then subsided as he stood up.

"Morning" Obi-wan smiled.

"Morning..." Anakin said less enthusaically.

"We must be going now" Obi-wan instructed.

"Which way master?" Anakin asked rubbing his eyes.

"hmm..." Obi-wan thought for a moment.

"This way...now Anakin, stay close to me" Obi-wan looked at Anakin, then started to limp towards the path he had chosen, hoping it was the right way.

"Yes Master" Anakin replied walking right next to him. They headed into the forest. The light from the sun soon faded as they went further into the forest. They heard noises, which they assumed was the creatures that inhabit this forest area.

"Master?" Anakin asked after an hour of walking. His stomach was growling slightly.

"Yes, my young padawan?" Obi-wan replied nearly tripping over a large root from a tree.

"I am hungry..." Anakin replied sheepishly.

"Then look for something edible to eat, Anakin" Obi-wan replied, he too had started to feel hungry.

A few hours past...

"Master...I cant find anything edible..." Anakin said in a slight whiney voice.

"Neither can I..." Obi-wan replied still searching, 'there must be something we could eat here...' he thought to himself as he heard his stomach growl again, getting louder with each time.

"What do we do?" Anakin sighed.

"We can survive a day without food, my young apprentice, it wont kill us" Obi-wan looked at Anakin. Anakin sunk his head down in defeat almost. Neither of them knew what time it was, but they continued on there path.

"i guess..." Anakin mumbled.

It had been silent between them after that.

2 hours pasted.

"Master?" Anakin asked finally after a long silence.

"Yes Anakin?" Obi-wan replied.

"Nothing..." Anakin mumbled then remained silent. Obi-wan looked at him, wondering why he answered that way, but Obi-wan decided not to press on the matter any further. The silence continued.

Suddenly they heard a loud roar, it was very near by.

"Be on Guard Anakin!" Obi-wan ordered setting his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. They heard thumps, that sounded like the creature was nearing them. It sounded large, very large. Finally it appeared in their field of vision, it looked like a mutated t-rex, but to a smaller degree.

"Master!" Anakin said slightly afraid as the creature came towards them. It was too large for them to take down, even with a combined effort.

"Run Anakin!" Obi-wan shouted urgently at his padawan. Anakin stood there slightly shell-shocked by the beast as it charged at them both.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan shouted again. His padawan was frozen with fear. He grunted as He grabbed Anakin by the arm and yanked him along as he ran from the creature. The creature was gaining on them quickly. Obi-wan let go of Anakin as soon as he started fully running on his own, neither of them looked back on the creature but knew it was gaining.

Suddenly there was a cry, a cry of pain. Obi-wan stopped instantly looking behind him. Anakin stopped just passing Obi-wan slightly. The creature fell to the ground knocking over a tree with it. Obi-wan and Anakin just stared at it in shock.

"What happened to it master?" Anakin asked.

"I think we are not alone, young padawan..." Obi-wan said cautiously approaching the fallen beast. Seeing a large stick, not just one but three. Three large sticks pentrating its neck. Anakin followed behind Obi-wan.

"Halt!" The assiliant of the creature shouted at both of them, as they were startled and turned around hastily.

"Dont Move!" He shouted again pointing a gun at them. They stared at him. He looked like a human, almost. He wore a dark, almost black tunic with his face covered by a black vail.

**Authors' Note: ok thats my first attempt at a real cliff-hanger for this story...lol Reviews Pleaseeee!**


	4. Captured

**Authors' Note: Alright Once Again Time To Answer Reviews**

**Nignt Of The land:** yea i get whatcha mean, im trying not to stray from the personalities and still keep the story going the way i want... thank you for the kind words though

**ManniElf18:** im afraid youll have to wait a few chapters...maybe...lol...maybe youll never know...just some nameless dude in the story...WHO KNOWS! of course i know but you readers dont haha...anyways...glad you like it!

**Jedi Keliam Kenobi:** there was more i was gonna put but i decided that was a good place to end...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Captured**

"Your Jedi!" The mysterious man in the black vail hissed.

"Yes...We are jedi, please our ship is damaged, we need parts" Obi-wan said calmly.

"You wont be going anywhere!" The man hissed again.

Suddenly something whistled threw the air. It caused Obi-wan to fall backwards, with a gasp of pain. He winced as the back of his head hit the ground, he kept his eyes closed as he felt a small thing pentrating his neck.

"Master!" Anakin yelled in shock rushing over to his master and kneeling down.

"Master!" Anakin repeated slightly shaking Obi-wan's shoulder. Obi-wan slowly opened his eyes glancing at anakin. Anakin stopped shaking him and smiled slightly. Then Obi-wan brought his left hand up and fingered the thing that hit him in the neck, he swiftly pulled it out and held it up into his view. It was a dart, but before he could identify what kind of dart it was he fell into a deep sleep. His hand went limp along with the rest of his body.

"Master! Wake Up Master!" Anakin said hysterically almost as his master closed his eyes again and his body went limp.

"He wont wake for a Very long time there Boy!" Another voice spoke. Anakin looked up. There were now 2 men, in similar wear. The one was still pointing the gun at them. The other held another gun but of a different variety.

"You will pay for this!" Anakin snarled as he pulled out his lightsaber and stood up activating it. Foolishly he charged the men. They smiled as the boy fell into their trap. The man with the more army type of gun fired at Anakin. Anakin deflected it. The man continued to fire. Anakin deflected three of the shots before getting hit in the right shoulder. The right arm was the arm that Anakin used mostly for his lightsaber. He let out a cry of pain then stopped and dropped to his knees. His lightsaber de-activated as he dropped it and rushed his left hand to hover over his wound.

The men smiled as they came towards anakin. The one that fired at Anakin put his gun away. He then pulled out some sort of bonds. He knelt down to Anakins' level, as the other man who had also seemed to have bonds pulled out went over to Obi-wan. They both put bonds around Anakins' and Obi-wans' necks and wrists.

"Wait until They see what we caught this time!" The one said as he pulled Obi-wan up over his shoulders and started to carry him.

"We will get a big ammount for them!" The other said bringing anakin to his feet. Anakin resisted, but it was futile as the man was much stronger them him. The man started to pull Anakin along as the other carried Obi-wan along.

After a hour of walking threw the forest, Anakin had finally stopped resisting seeing he could do nothing against these bonds on his wrists. They had reached a huge cargo ship. The cargo doors opened up as the men approached. They roughly threw both jedi into the cargo area and shut the doors behind them.

As soon as the doors shut it was pitch black in there. Anakin got on his hands and knees and felt around. He could not sense anything of the force. He assumed it was the bonds on his wrists and neck. He finally stumbled apon what he thought was Obi-wan. He then felt Obi-wans' hair and his forehead, the gash is what he felt. 'yes here he is...' Anakin thought to himself sitting down by Obi-wan.

After what seemed like for ever to Anakin, the cargo ship finally stopped. Anakin was awoken by the sudden stop of the ships' movement. He had his hand on Obi-wans' shoulder, he still had not awaken. Anakin sighed.

The doors opened, a bright light shown threw. Anakin sheilded his eyes, very bright for spending the last few hours in pitch black. A few men entered the hanger, there was more then just the two jedi in there, there was broken down droids. Creatures of all sorts, and some other slave-type looking beings. The men one by one took the beings out of the hanger and threw them into a prison like building.

Finally 2 men approached Anakin and Obi-wan. They both grabbed them and herded them into the building. They were about to throw obi-wan into a different area then Anakin.

"No!" Anakin said the first thing he had said in a few hours. He could not be separated from his master, he just couldnt.

"Fine!" The one snarled as they continued down the corridor. They got to a metal door, it slide open as the man placed his hand on the control. They threw Obi-wan in first, Anakin was then shooved in next. They then shut the door. Once again Anakin and Obi-wan were in darkness. Only a small light shown threw the crack of the door and the floor.

* * *

**Authors' Note: More Reviews...I Love Getting them! and the Suspense of the villian continues hahaha...lol**


	5. Slavery Possible

**Authors' Note: Now to once again reply to my lovely reviews...lol**

**Jedi Keliam Kenobi:** have you become addicted to my story...? possible it looks like...anyways glad you are. hehe

**Nignt Of The Land:** glad you love it...my writing talents arent that good...trust me...lol i just have the ideas not the talents...lol

* * *

**Chapter 5: Slavery Possible**

After about 3 days Obi-wan finally awoke in their cramped space. He once again had a headache that he thought was the worse he had ever experienced before. He opened his eyes slowly only to find more darkness. He couldnt feel the force. 'whats going on...' he thought to himself as he became more and more concious of his where-abouts. He felt a heavy metal bond around both his wrists along with his neck. He heard someone else in the room. Their breathing gave them away, it was rather hoarse sounding.

"Anakin...?" He mumbled assuming the other occupant was his padawan.

"yes...master?" He replied back between breathes. Anakin had been beaten badly over the 3 days, so much so he could barely answer back in a whisper.

"I cant see anything...where are you?" Obi-wan asked getting to a crawling position and glancing around only seeing darkness, only a thin light shown threw what he figured was a door.

"Im...here...master..." Anakin replied in the same hoarse whisper as before. He crawled slowly over to where he knew Obi-wan was, and set his hand on Obi-wans' shoulder.

"Anakin? whats wrong?" Obi-wan asked in sitting down again and grabbing Anakins' hand softly, he was shaking. Anakin didnt reply, he just huddled up against his master. Obi-wan felt his padawan curl up against him. Obi-wan set his hands across Anakins' back, as if to pull Anakin closer to himself. He realized Anakin's skin wasnt smooth anymore like skin should be, but rough, almost as if he had been whipped, several times. Obi-wan moved his hands along Anakins' back and continued to feel the deep scratchs on his back, he reached Anakins' shoulder and felt a hole almost, like he was hit with a gun shot. Obi-wan sunk his head down as he pushed anakin glently into his chest and made a hole big enough between his arms to fit Anakin in, he tried to comfort Anakin, by softly rocking him back and forthe. 'i should not of let this happened...' he blamed himself for Anakins' injuries. Anakin cried softly.

"i..thought...youd...never wake...master" Anakin said between his crying quietly.

"shh...its alright my padawan...it will be alright now" Obi-wan said trying to comfort Anakin.

"they...want to turn...us into slaves...master...please...i dont..want to be a slave..." anakin cried some more. Their captors were planning on breaking both of them and turning them to slaves, hoping to seek alot of profit for themselves.

"i wont let that happen Anakin, trust me" Obi-wan replied resting his chin on top of Anakins' head trying to comfort him more.

_Else where..._

"Heard From Master Kenobi, Have You?" Master Yoda asked sitting in his meditative state.

"No Master, He has yet to report..." Master Windu replied.

"Something happened, I sense" Master yoda sighed. "Find Them, We Must" He continued looking at Master Mace Windu.

"Yes Master I shall find them" Master Windu answered heading off into a different room.

"Master Windu, Find them, We must, Before its to late..." Master Yoda added before mace fully left. Mace paused and looked at Yoda.

"I will Find Them" He said then leaving the room. He knew about a week ago Obi-wan and his padawan had gone off on a mission that was to take two days tops. It has three days since someone from the temple had contact with them, and as a friend of obi-wans', mace was worried. Mace knew that obi-wan always completed his missions on time. Both mace and yoda knew something had to have gone wrong. Something very wrong must of happened.

* * *

**Authors' Note:** will mace be able to find obi-wan and anakin before its too late! stay toon to find out! hahaha...lol anyways reviews please 


	6. Torture

**Authors' Note: 2 chapters in 1 day haha go me...actually 1 im on a roll today since i have all the time...and 2 im makin up for missin out on the next 3 or so days of not writing...work and clubs and all at the end of the week for me..lol Reviews please!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Torture

* * *

**

The door slide open, both jedi closed their eyes from the brightness. After what seems like forever light is almost unbareable.

"Come Boy..." The figure spoke, refering to Anakin.

"No!" Obi-wan protest stumbling to his feet, the gash on his one leg hurt alot still, he figured both gashs were infected.

"You take me instead!" Obi-wan offered himself instead of Anakin. The figured stood in silence for a few moments then agreed to Obi-wans' request. The figure grabbed Obi-wan by the wrists' bonds and roughly pulled him out of their confinement area shutting the door behind him.

"No Master!" Anakin cried in protest as the door shut crawling to it and pounding on it for the figure to think otherwise, sadly he failed in his attempts as the figure basically dragged Obi-wan to another room. The figure pushed Obi-wan against the wall and hooked his wrists bonds threw a loop in the wall making his arms be stretched above him all the way. Obi-wan faced his captor and looked at him with pure disgust.

"now now Master Jedi, looks wont help you here" A Man spoke as he walked into the room, Obi-wan glanced over to him and followed him until the man was face to face with Obi-wan. The one being that dragged him to here stepped aside.

"Let the boy go!" Obi-wan hissed.

"Why?" His captor responded.

"He is just a boy! please" Obi-wan begged.

"No, ill get twice as much for the both of you together" The captor smiled.

"Now...onto the breaking process...will you accept your fate the easy way or the hard way jedi" He said once again.

"you will never break me!" Obi-wan hissed pulling against his wrist bonds to get at his captor but didnt come close as he felt the pain of the bonds cutting into his wrists, he pulled back slowly.

"we will see about that jedi" He replied nodding at the other man standing in the room, then his captor walked away into another room. The man left standing by Obi-wan, grinned evilly as he forced Obi-wan to face the wall. Obi-wan sunk his head, knowing what would happen next. As He feared he felt a sharp pain of a whip into his backside, he bit back a small cry of pain, 'dont show weakness...' he ordered to himself. Another sharp pain from the whip surged threw his backside, he closed his eyes tightly. Again and again the pain of the whip was brought apon him, but he kept holding back his yelps of pain, which he so desperatly wanted to give. After several hits the clothing on Obi-wans' back was just hanging on his back by a thread. Blood seeped threw what was left of his back clothing tainting it red. Obi-wan still remained silent though.

The man stopped momentarily. He then continued, Obi-wan felt more pain. 'he must of gotten a stronger whip...' he thought to himself as he tried to continue to remain quiet. After a few more times of this more intense pain Obi-wan finally gave into his temptation and cried in pain. The man stopped, as Obi-wans' knees buckled some, he couldnt slump to the floor because his hands were up in the air but he would if he could.

"Thats enough for now!" another voice said, the one from before. He walked up to Obi-wans' side crouching down to his level looking at him from the side. Obi-wan had his chin against his chest, breathing hoarsely.

"are you ready to accept your fate jedi?" he whispered in Obi-wans' ear. Obi-wan didnt answer at first.

"never..." Obi-wan finally answered.

"you will one way or another jedi..." the man hissed in frustrated as he looked at the other man. The other man pulled out a large bat shaped object. He slammed it hard into Obi-wans' neck. He let out a cry of pain as his head slammed into the wall, making his gash on his forehead bleed again.

"thats enough for now..." the one standing by Obi-wan said. The other one holding the large bat object set it down and unhooked the beaten jedi, he dragged him back to the room he was in, and threw him roughly back into the room.

Anakin was in the corner, the door shut, consealing the pitch blackness again. Obi-wan curled out into a ball almost. Anakin made his way over to Obi-wan, following his hoarse breathing sounds.

"Master! Master!" Anakin cried finally feeling his master. Anakins' breathing had returned almost to normal in the hours Obi-wan was gone.

"Master!" Anakin cried again finally finding Obi-wans' body.

"dont...worry...bout...me..." Obi-wan mumbled before passing out.

"Master..." Anakin sighed. Neither of them would last long if this kept going the way it did.

Elsewhere...

Master Mace Windu was down the path of the mission plan that Master Kenobi was on. He looked and interviewed everyone on the planet that Master Kenobi was last seen on, he had nothing yet.

"The two jedi that were here left in a hurry..." the being said to mace over a drink in a local cafe.

"Do you know why?" Mace asked.

"I think there was a bounty hunter on their trail..." The being replied.

"Do You know the name of this bounty hunter?" Mace asked.

"Yes, He is well known here for taking out many being...His name is Sun Tango" The being replied.

"Thank you for your help" Mace ended the conversation, that was all he needed at the moment. He figured Obi-wan was trying to get out of there fast but the bounty hunter caught up on them and must of did something with them.

* * *

**Authors' Note**: yes a lengthy chapter hahaha lol...anyways the name of the bounty hunter...that was just pure randomness...lol 


	7. Escape Plan For One

**Authors' Note: Now Once again To Answer People**

**April Hurst:** thank you for the kind words, im trying to improve on the grammar '

**Kim1983:** thanks glad you luv it

**DeathDreamer:** best star wars fanfic ever! wow...now thats saying something big right there...thank you

**Jedi Keliam Kenobi:** yea i was laughing too at the name i created...lol i just put the first thing that comes to mind down when making up names...lol thats why alot of them are rather funny sounding, and good i made you addicted...hehehe...and ill try and keep updating frequently but then again warning i do have a job and school and such...so yea

**ManniElf18:** you know what...it does sound mexican..., yea im kind of being a bit evil with Obi-wan...i am always torturous to my favorite characters...dunno why but i am...i guess its my way of sayin i love the character...lol, anways thanks

O another side note...i want to thank you guys who have reviewed my story so far...you have inspired me to continue with it, and i have also realized that this story has gotten more then x4 times the ammount of reviews on it then all my other fanfics combined...that means alot to me...and i shall keep writing this story for you folks

* * *

**Chapter 7: Escape Plan For One**

After about an hour of silence after obi-wan was thrown roughly back into the small room with Anakin. They had delivered food to the both of them. It consisted of 2 pieces of bread and a tin mug of water. Anakin crawled over to it grabbing one of the pieces of bread and started to inhale it. He ignored the vile taste that the bread put in his mouth, 'definitly moldy' he thought, but Anakin was too hungry to pass up some food. He left the second piece for his master when he should wake up. Anakin took a drink of the water, also tasting terrible. He only took one sip of it, not exactly sure how much was in it and left the rest of it for Obi-wan.

He then returned to his corner. He had found a loose brick in their convinements and was trying to break threw it. He wasnt having much luck, and knew it would take him alot of time, but alot of time is what he has now, and its better then just sitting there in the darkness and letting his thoughts get to him. He slowly picked away at the edges of the brick trying to remove it.

_2 days past..._

Anakin was still quietly working away at taking the brick out. Finally he was having some luck and was able to remove the brick. There was a vent was there. It was a small hole leading into a vent, that could serve as a tunnel.

Suddenly Anakin heard a low moan come from his master. He crawled over to where he knew Obi-wan was. Obi-wan once again moaned as he tried to sit up. He put his hands on his head, the area which he made contact with the wall, which caused a surge of pain to pulse threw his head at contact with his hands. He bit back from moaning softly again. He felt around it to see how bad it was, it had definitly increased in size from the first one. He pushed his hands back making them comb down his hair. His hair felt sticky and damp. His hands slide behind his head to rest on his neck. There was a bruise there, definitly.

"Master!" Anakin spoke reaching towards where he thought Obi-wan was and placed his hands on Obi-wans' back, thinking that he was laying down. Obi-wan twitched a bit feeling Anakins' hand on his back. His back was very tender at the moment. Obi-wan took his hands from behind his neck and turned around to face Anakin.

"Master Here...They brought us some food, i already had some and left the rest for you" Anakin said sounding almost enthusastic now, which was a different tone for the boy since they had came here he had sounded depressed. 'he cant be this excited over food...' Obi-wan thought to himself. Anakin grabbed the piece of bread and the tin mug and placed it in Obi-wans' lap.

"Anakin...what are you so enthusastic about?" Obi-wan asked as he pulled the piece of bread up to his nose and sniffed it. 'o who cares...' he thought to himself then took a large bite of it. He was far to hungry to have any sense of not eating it. He almost choked on it from the taste, but it was better then nothing. He needed to eat something or he would die shortly. He then pulled the tin mug up to his mouth, and started to sip on it. One small sip was enough for him, the taste was just too far, he set the mug down shivering slightly from the horrible taste of the 'water'.

"I broke threw the wall! into a vent...i think its a vent at least.." Anakin smiled grabbing Obi-wan by his right hand and starting to crawl over to where he had been working. A dim light shown threw the hole in the wall. Obi-wan smiled at the thing that his padawan did.

"Anakin...Good work! very good work!" Obi-wan smiled examining the whole. Then he realized something, it was far to small for himself to get threw the hole, only anakin could barely sqeeze through.

"When you woke up i was just trying to make it large enough for you to fit threw as well!" Anakin said cheerfully.

"No...Anakin...they will catch us before you can make it big enough for the both of us..." Obi-wan sighed.

"Master i only need a little longer..." Anakin replied.

"Anakin...you must do exactly as i tell you with no responses, can you do that for me?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes Master..." Anakin said not knowing what his master was thinking.

"now...You go threw here" Obi-wan started.

"but Master! what about you!" Anakin interupted.

"Anakin...i shall stay here...now please listen to me!" Obi-wan tried to continue.

"But!" Anakin interupted again.

"You escape threw here, and make your way back to the jedi council, and tell them what has happened." Obi-wan ignored Anakins' interuption and continued saying what he was going to say.

"But Master, how will you escape!" Anakin asked concerned for his masters' life.

"Dont worry Anakin, Now go!" Obi-wan said starting to almost shoove Anakin through the hole. Anakin sighed and crawled through the hole. Anakin started to crawl down the vent tunnel. Obi-wan sat up pushing the brick back into its rightful place.

"May the force be with you, My young padawan" Obi-wan mumbled quietly, now being alone in the dark room. He propped himself up against the wall where the loose brick was.

* * *

**Authors' Note: oo...another somewhat lengthy chapter hahaha...now theres 3 different things going on...reviews pleaseee**


	8. Master Windu

**Authors' note: review answerin time:**

**kim1983**: thank you

**deathdreamer**: sorry just never heard that in a review im honored

**Jedi Keliam Kenobi**: calm down im trying to update as fast as i can! lol thanks

* * *

**Chapter 8: Master Windu**

Anakin had been crawling threw the vents for what seemed like forever to him, finally poking out one of the holes in the side of the building that they had been held in. He squinted his eyes from the bright light of day that he had been deprived for a few days now. He looked around he was in some sort of space port city he figured. He stumbled along the streets trying not to draw attention to himself.

Finally after an hour of walking threw this neverending city it seemed like, he saw a man that had similar attire to what jedis wore. Anakin looked closer, It was a Jedi! It was Master Windu he confirmed stumbling towards the tall black jedi. The jedi turned around to see the young padawan stumbling towards him. He looked terrible, blood was half covering him and he was bonded at the wrists at neck.

"Master Windu!" Anakin smiled stopping right before Mace Windu.

"Anakin." He replied solemnly realizing Obi-wan was not with him. Mace knelt down to Anakins' level.

"Wheres' Obi-wan?" He asked.

"He...told me to escape...make my way back to the jedi temple and tell the council what happened!" Anakin replied.

"I was just searching for you two, now come ill take these bonds of you and then you show me where Obi-wan is" Mace replied

"Yes Master" Anakin replied

Elsewhere...

The door opened once again showing the unnatural light into Obi-wans' confinement area. He covered his eyes. The figure grabbed him by the wrists and hoisted him up.

"The master will be furious with you!" The being said seeing that he was the only one in the room. The being dragged Obi-wan once again to the room from before. His captor stood there at the metal table in the center of the room.

"Put him on the table" The captor spoke. The being obediently pushed Obi-wan to the table and tied him down on it. He then proceeded to tell his master of the boys' disappearance. This definitly made the captor mad, Obi-wan knew this by his yelling at the being. The captor came to the table where Obi-wan was, grabbing him by the neck and pulling his head up some.

"Where is he!" he yelled at Obi-wan.

"I dont know" Obi-wan replied simply. The captor hissed slamming Obi-wans' head into the metal table. Obi-wan winced, but didnt make a sound.

"I Know you know now tell me!" The captor hissed.

"I dont know!" Obi-wan replied again. The captor shouted at his slave to bring him something. Obi-wan didnt know what he asked for until the slave returned with a hot metal rod. His eyes grew a little wide in fear. The captor took the metal rod in hand pointing the heated end towards Obi-wans' side.

"Tell me!" The captor yelled, pushing the rod deep into Obi-wans' side, for a few moments Obi-wan bit back from screaming in pain. The captor pulled the rod away for a moment.

"Care to rethink your answer jedi!" the captor spoke.

"I told you...my answer..." Obi-wan said between heavy breathes. The captor sighed in frustration poking him again with the metal rod. Obi-wan tried to not scream in pain but couldnt, he let out a yelp. The captor pulled the metal rod away and asked again, but again Obi-wan told him nothing. After several times of this and nearly Obi-wans' whole side of his torso burnt, Obi-wan continued with his same answer every time. Finally the captor gave up and ordered the slave to drag the jedi away.

The slave pulled Obi-wan along the ground, for the fact Obi-wan could no longer stand by himself. The slave tossed him back into his room closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Authors' Note**: awww poor obi-wan... 


	9. Insanity

**Authors' Note: Answerin reviews time!**

**DeathDream666: **did you finally get an account here then? or did you always have one and just not log into it...anyways...thank you...you got 5 people to read it and respond in the same way! wow...im honored...hehehe anyways i shall try and update quickly for you and everyone else

* * *

**Chapter 9: Insanity**

Master Mace Windu took Anakin back to his ship and cut off his bonds with his lightsaber. He then looked closer at where the bonds were, his wrists and neck were all black and blue. It looked like the bonds nearly cut off the serculation to his wrists and neck. Mace wrapped Anakins' wrists and neck with some goss he had on board his ship, and decided to treat his other injuries later, now was the time to get Obi-wan.

"Anakin take me to where Obi-wan is being held" Mace instructed, letting the boy walk infront of him.

"Yes master, this way..." Anakin said as he started to walk in the direction that he had came from.

_Elsewhere..._

Obi-wan was far past moving anymore, or even opening his eyes, he knew it didnt matter, it was just darkness anyways. He was laying in an entangled mess on the floor, also dripping with his own blood and sweat. There was a puddle of his own blood that had accumlated below him after they had brought him back the last time.

_'you should just give in...'_ a voice interupted Obi-wan as he was trying to calm his breathing but hasnt been able too. _'no...no i cant...anakin will come...'_ he replied almost making an arguement out of it. _'and what if he doesnt? what if hes too late...' _the voice in his head continued. _'he will make it...he will!' _Obi-wan counter-acted within his head. _'you will not last that long, come on think, really, it will take at least a week for that boy to get back to the temple...at this rate you wont last more then a day' _the voice told him, _'why am i arguing with myself?' _he thought _'because you have lost it' _the voice answered, _'you have been hit in the head a few too many times my friend and that is why i am here' _the voice continued,_ 'but your not real! get out of my head now!'_ Obi-wan hissed.

Obi-wan's agruement with the voice had been interupted as the door opened. Obi-wan didnt cover his eyes this time, he was far to weak to anymore. The figure stepped into the room grabbing Obi-wan by the arm and hoisting him up.

"I will give you one last chance to answer me honestly!" The captor hissed staring with his cold eyes at Obi-wan.

Obi-wan could no longer speak, He just glared at his captor, as The captor glared back at him coldly, pulling out a shot giving device. It was filled with green transparent liquid.

"Have it your way then!" The captor yelled at Obi-wan pushing the needle point end roughly into Obi-wans' collar bone, making him yelp softly in pain. The captor pushed all the containers' contents into Obi-wans' body. The captor then heard battle-noises, they were drawing near. He looked up at his slave that was standing in the door way, the slave stared in fear at something down the corridor. Suddenly a purple flash cut threw the slave making him fall dead instantly too the floor. A tall black man in jedi clothing walked towards the being and then looked in the doorway, seeing the man holding the semi-concious Obi-wan.

"Let him go now" Mace hissed, Anakin stood next to Mace and stared at them.

"And if i dont?" The captor replied pulling Obi-wan close, as well as removing the needle and dropping it on the ground, putting him between Mace and himself. Obi-wan looked threw his bloodshot eyes at the black figures in the doorway not realizing who they were yet, and just heard some blurred voices.

"I will be forced to kill you!" Mace hissed again holding his lightsaber pointing it at them.

"Youll have to get threw him to get to me!" The captor smiled evilly pulling the gun that he kept on himself at all times and pointed it at Mace. He fired it instantly. Mace deflected the shot back at him, but wasnt accurate enough it hit Obi-wan, he gasped in pain as the shot had hit him in his chest, it was on his left upper side. The captor was shocked that Mace was so close to actually hitting him back and let Obi-wan drop to the floor. Mace lowered his lightsaber, out of shock, seeing he had missed his target and hit his friend instead. He watched Obi-wan hit the floor.

The captor snarled realizing he had let go of Obi-wan and fired at Mace again. Mace acted quickly enough deflecting the shot again but this time actually hitting his target. The captor fell onto his back dead, or dieing, it really didnt matter to Mace anymore. Anakin had already rushed over to Obi-wans' side. Mace followed quickly after disposing of the captor.

"Master...Master...please answer me!" Anakin said on the verge of crying. Mace sighed heavily kneeling down to Obi-wan, he then noticedthe empty shot giving device, he picked it up and looked at it before looking at Obi-wan. He concluded that the captor had just given him some poison of some sort. Mace couldnt define the poison now until it started taking affect on his friend, sadly more suffering for Obi-wan. He then looked at Obi-wan, he was much worse off then when mace had found Anakin. It was amazing that he was still alive with his injuries. Mace saw that Obi-wans' eyes were partically open, they were bloodshot, he was sweating and bleeding at the same time, which was not good, it would definitly lead too infections.

"Lets get back to the ship" Mace said solemnly as he pulled Obi-wan into his arms and stood up. Anakin followed Mace as they headed back to Maces' ship.

_later on..._

Mace and Anakin had no problems bringing Obi-wan back to the ship, he didnt budge in Maces' arms the whole time, which kind of made Mace worry a bit. Mace laid Obi-wan down on one of the benchs that extended the non-cockpit area of the ship. He then quickly removed Obi-wans' bonds and just let him stay there as he walked into the cockpit, he had to report what happened to the council.

"Master Yoda! Anakin led me to Obi-wan" Mace transmitted back to the jedi council.

"Good, Mace, what are their conditions?" Yoda asked.

"Anakin seems to be fine aside from a few lash marks on his back and the bruises from the bonds that i cut off him, but Obi-wan is in far worse condition, i dont know if i can make it back in time for the healers to save him, he has a poison in him i dont know what kind of poison but i found evidence that he has been poisoned, and beaten bruetly" Mace sighed heavily.

"Take care of him, you will, mace, stay alive, Obi-wan must" Yoda ended the transmission.

* * *

**Authors' Note:** reviews pleasesss and im a few chapters away from being done i believe...lol 


	10. Lethal Poison

**Authors' Note: Review answerin time!**

**Snow Lepord**: thank you im glad you like it

**Jedi Keliam Kenobi**: sound like Jar jar binks, you do...counteract with yoda impersonation, i shall

**Deathdream666:** you and your friends in tears! omg i could just see it now...sorry for mocking you guys but i love obi-wan as well...i tend to do the very best torturing scenes towards my favorite characters...drawing pictures for this fanfic? maybeee once im done writing it...im glad you like my speed and fic and such

* * *

**Chapter 10: Lethal Poison**

Mace Windu launched his ship into space after the transmission. As soon as they were away from the planet some, He put the ship on auto-pilot with a course to Corusant.

"Master Windu!" He heard his name being called from Anakin, he sounded frighten almost.

"Master Windu Come Quick!" Anakin continued, Mace rushed threw the ship back to where Anakin and Obi-wan was. The sight he saw he would never forget, There Anakin was trying to keep Obi-wan on the bench. Obi-wan was shaking violently. Fresh blood was dripping from the edge of Obi-wans' mouth, nose, and ears. This sight would haunt Mace for the rest of his life. Mace Windu rushed over to him and pinned Obi-wan down so he wouldnt be able to hurt himself by his shaking, realizing he was having a seizure, a bad one at that. Anakin backed off, he was acting slightly hysterical he sat down on the bench opposite of Master Windu and Obi-wan. Finally after a few moments Obi-wans' body relaxed. Though he wasnt breathing, he was still alive but he couldnt breathe. Mace opened his mouth, it was full of blood, he must of biten his tongue during the shaking. Mace quickly opened a drawer under the bench, luckily he knew exactly where the medical supplies where. He grabbed a hand full of goss and pressed it into Obi-wans' mouth, it soaked up for the most part all of the blood. Mace removed the goss from his mouth and placed it on the ground beside him. Obi-wan still was not breathing.

"Come on Obi-wan! Breathe!" Mace said shaking him slightly. Finally Obi-wan took a gasp of air, he coughed some and took quick heavy breathes.

"Good!" Mace sighed in relief, almost having to watch his friend die right infront of him. Obi-wan opened his eyes partically looking at Mace. His breathing was quick and raspy, he couldnt take in too much air at once for the pain was nearly unbareable.

"We are heading back to the temple, we will take you to the healers immediately." Mace said to Obi-wan, as he saw Obi-wans' eyes shift slowly around. Mace pulled out what was left of the dressing supplies out of the bin and started to clean off Obi-wans' wounds, nearly the whole time Obi-wan jerked a bit, whimpering in pain. Finally he drifted off into unconcious-ness. Mace finished cleaning Obi-wans' wounds before he realized that he had fell unconcious.

"Will he live?" Anakin spoke for the first time in awhile, he had watched Mace clean Obi-wans' wounds as best as Mace could with the supplies he had at hand.

"I dont know yet, Anakin" Mace said as he moved over to Anakin and sat down with him. Mace tried to comfort the boy, but was not having the best of luck.

"How long till we reach the temple?" Anakin asked.

"A day or so" Mace answered.

A few hours pasted...

Anakin had fallen asleep. Mace was just sitting there waiting, he knew Obi-wan would most likely have another seizure, propably it is from the poison. Mace noticed Obi-wans' body started to twitch. He quickly moved over to him and pinned him down once again, this time he also put a cloth in Obi-wans' mouth so he wouldnt bite his tongue again. The shaking increased rapidly. Mace held him down, hating the fact that he had to be right. He knew this had to be extremely painful for Obi-wan, even if he was unconcious. This one was worse then the first, but finally it ended after minutes. Mace sighed heavily taking his hands off Obi-wan, he pulled the cloth from his mouth and wiped the fresh blood from his nose and ears off from the newest seizure.

"You must find a way to survive Obi-wan" Mace said looking dead on to Obi-wans' unconcious face. He then took his place back down, watching over them.

Finally they had reached the Temple. Obi-wan was in the mist of another seizure as they were about to land. Mace told Anakin to land the ship, knowing he was fully capable of doing so. Anakin did wonderfully on landing the ship. The door of the ship opened as 3 healers with a stretcher came in followed by Master Yoda. Obi-wan had relaxed just as the ship had landed. The 2 healers helped Mace put Obi-wan glently on the stretcher and hastily carried him off into the building. Anakin followed them closely with the other Healer. Master Yoda just watched them silently with a solemn look on his face. He then turned to Mace, whos' hands were drenched with the blood that seeped threw Obi-wans' wounds as Mace pinned him down from the seizure.

"they are in worse condition, then previously assumed..." Yoda spoke looking at the ground.

"Obi-wan had worsen since i had last contacted you Master" Mace replied.

"In the hands of the healers', he is now, fine, he will be" Yoda spoke confidently as he walked off the ship, followed by Mace.

* * *

**Authors' Note: yes the seizures were caused by the unknown poison...lol i am so evil to my fav characters...lol**


	11. Recovery

**Authors' Note: reviews reviews reviews, i love reviews...**

**DeathDream666:** i draw quite a bit actually, funny that you bring up deviantart, as a matter of fact i do posess a deviantart account, my username is the same there as it is here, peanut0565, that username is universal for me, but yea thanks for the encouragement to keep me going at this rate! lol

* * *

**Chapter 11: Recovery**

Mace had strolled down to the Healers' ward after he had cleaned himself up and gotten some much needed rest after that rescue misson. He had found Obi-wan and Anakin in one of the rooms. Anakin was laying on the first bed, back facing up. His back was bandaged wonderfully and he was resting peacefully on the bed, the I.V. in him didnt seem to bother him much. Mace then trailed his eyes over to Obi-wan, he was hooked up to all these machines. Mace didnt know what half of them were for even. Mace walked over and stood at the edge of Obi-wans' bed.

Obi-wan had a tube down his throat, several I.V.s in his veins in his arms, and off to the side there was a metal pole holding several bags, one was a bag of blood, and the others where transparent liquid. Obi-wan was hooked up to a heart and respiration monitor that beeped every few seconds. The better part of Obi-wans' torso laid thick in bandages. Mace sighed heavily, wishing he would have gotten there earlier, realized the problem earlier, then he wouldnt have to face his friend in this condition.

Then a Healer walked in. She walked over to Mace, knowing he would want to know Obi-wans' current condition.

"He is stable for now. We got most of the poison out, enough of it to stop the seizures, but it will have a lifetime affect on him, Im afraid. Though once fully recovered he should be able to return to his Jedi duties." The healer spoke to Mace. Mace glanced at her then back to Obi-wan.

"What do you mean by lifetime affect? what kind of an affect?" Mace asked.

"The poison got control over his mind and respiratory system, he may experience some breathing difficulties over the years after he is fully recovered, and his senses may start to weaken as early as a year, but i am confident that he should still be able to be a full fledge jedi for many years to come" The healer smiled.

"Thank you" Mace looked at her again and smiled.

"He should be recovered fully in 2 months" The healer said then left Mace alone with Obi-wan.

After a few minutes of silence, Obi-wans' eyes fluttered, he opened them completely looking around, he felt the force again._ 'anakin must of pulled threw...' _he thought to himself then spotting on the other bed, was his padawan, sleeping soundly.

"He did well Obi-wan" Mace caught Obi-wans' thoughts. Obi-wan looked at himn and smiled weakly. "You did good as well" Mace continued.

_'thank you Master Mace...' _Obi-wan used the force to communicate realizing there was a tube down his throat preventing him from using his voice.

"Rest Now, You have been threw alot" Mace replied.

_2 months later..._

Obi-wan was now back on his feet, Anakin had been taking classes since his recovery only took a few days, as Obi-wans' was much longer. Anakin had been training with Master Yoda during Obi-wans' recovery. Obi-wan sat at the edge of his bed stretching, finally he could leave this place that for some reason made him feel very uncomfortable. Propably the reason was that he could not do anything, the healers' wouldnt allow him to do anything, which made the last 2 months seem like forever.

"Master!" Anakin said leaning against the door frame.

"Coming Anakin" Obi-wan replied standing up and heading towards his padawan.

**THE END

* * *

**

**Authors' Note: ok i might turn this into a series thingy...dunno yet...but it would be like the chronicles of Obi-wan and Anakin that took place between episodes 1 and 2 you know? but who knows...lol thanks for the reviews everyone**


	12. Authors' Note

Authors Note: ok 1 last time to answer reviews to everyone!

April Hurst: sorry im very percise sometimes and sometimes not ' i might editted it later on and make it more precise for you and the other picky people lol tends to be picky sometimes as well

DeathDream666: im starting my next story soon the first chapter will be up so look for it

ManniElf18: read final chapter and find out!

Jedi Keliam Kenobi: im takin about jar jar binks from episode 1, hes all annoying and clumsy! that oneeee

Nignt of the land: thnx for the nice words mate nice words indeed

OK FOLKS WHO LIKED THIS ONE im starting a C2 community thing called 'The Chronicles of Obi-wan and Anakin' which will hold my series im working on, i encourage you to subscribe, and also my next fanfic in this series will be coming shortly so look for it


End file.
